Balloon
by Jung Sungye
Summary: Pertemuan kembali antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. / YunJae Couple / Yaoi.


**Tittle :: Balon**

**Cast:: Yunho dan Jaejoong**

**Other cast:: Junsu, Yoochun, Heechul**

**PERINGATAN :: Boy x Boy, YAOI, Gaje.**

**Ganre :: Romantis**

**"-" - "-" - "-" - "-" - "-" - "-" - "-" - "-" - "-" - "-" - "**

**ini Fanfic YAOI, jika tidak suka, tidak perlu baca...**

**Emmm... Saya baru jadi author, jadi maklum kalau ada salah kata-kata dalam kalimat ini..**

**Oh iya! jika tidak suka pasangan YunJae (Yunho x Jaejoong) menjauhlah dari fanfic ini**

**OKE!**

*************** SELAMAT MEMBACA ****************

"Eomma, joongie mau balon itu" ucap anak laki-laki berwajah cantik menggemaskan berumur sekitar 5 tahun yang diketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong, sedang menarik-narik ujung baju seorang pria cantik yang diketahui bernama Kim Heechul.

"iya sayang, tapi joongi bisa tidak membelinya sendiri?" tanya heechul sambil mengelus-elus sayang rambut jaejoong.

"iya eomma" jawab jaejoong mantap.

"anak pintar, ini uangnya. kalau sudah beli kembali kesini ya?" heechul memberi selembar uang. jaejoong mengangguk dan segera saja jaejoong berlari ke penjual balon.

"ahjucci, joongie mau balon yang belbentuk hati belwalna melah muda" jaejoong menunjuk balon yang mau dibelinya.

"iya, ahjussi ambilkan... ini adik manis" penjual itu memberi balonnya.

"telima kasih ahjucci'" jaejoong mengambil balonnya dan menukar dengan uang yang dibawanya. setelah membeli balonnya, jaejoong berjalan kearah heechul. Tapi...

"HUWA... BALON JOONGIE!" tiba-tiba saja balon jaejoong terbang terbawa angin karna ia tidak erat memegang talinya dan jaejoong berlari mengikuti balon, tapi balon tersangkut dipohon yang susah di jangkau seumurannya. jaejoong terpaksa memanjat pohon untuk mengambil balon kembali.

**Bukkk ..**

Jaejoong terjatuh ketanah dan dahinya terluka.

"Hiks... cakit.. hiks... eomma... cakit... hiks" terisak jaejoong menahan sakit.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak laki-laki bermata musang dan bibir berbentuk hati, sepertinya 1 tahun lebih tua dari jaejoong.

"kepala joongie cakit.. hiks.." sahut jaejoong ditengah isakkannya.

"sini, biar yunnie yang mengobatinya" ucap anak laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah jaejoong dan mencium luka yang ada di dahi jaejoong, terlihat jaejoong bingung dengan wajah polosnya.

"kata eomma, kita telluka beli saja poppo (cium) agal cakitnya kulang" jawab anak laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"emm.. gomawo" jaejoong menunduk kepalanya. malu.

"cheonma. namamu ciapa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Kim Jaejoong, tapi celing dipanggil joongie" jawab jaejoong masih menunduk.

"nama yang manis sepelti olangnya. kenapa joongie bica telluka?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi. jaejoong menatap keatas dan menunjuk balon tersangkut di pohon.

"yunnie mengelti, joongie ingin mengambil balonnya tapi joongie jatuh caat mengambilnya?" tebak anak laki-laki itu, dijawab dengan anggukan dari jaejoong.

'imut cekali' batin anak laki-laki itu

"baiklah, yunnie yang akan mengambilnya" segera saja anak laki-laki itu memanjat pohon dengan hati-hati dan mengambil balon, setelah diambil anak laki-laki itu turun dari pohon dan memberinya pada jaejoong.

"gomawo" ucap jaejoong dengan wajah menggemaskan , anak laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"JOONGIE..." teriak seseorang dan langsung memeluk jaejoong.

"eomma?" kaget jaejoong.

"joongie kemana saja eoh? eomma sangat khawatir" ucap heechul sambil mengusap-usap punggung jaejoong.

"maaf eomma kalna joongie nakal".

"tidak sayang, joongie anak pintar" sahut heechul melepaskan pelukannya.

"ayo kita pulang" lanjut heechul, sepertinya ia tidak menyadari ada anak laki-laki itu.

"oke eomma" jawab jaejoong dan mereka berjalan menuju rumah, tak lupa jaejoong melambaikan tangannya kearah anak laki-laki itu dan sampai heechul dan jaejoong tak terlihat lagi.

"cemoga kita bica beltemu lagi, joongie" gumam anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum.

**12 tahun kemudian...**

"astaga... yunho sunbae sangat tampan" kagum pemuda cantik yang sedang menonton pertandingan basket di sekolahnya, SMA ShinKi.

"begitu juga yoochun sunbae, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada yoochun" kagum pemuda imut bersuara seperti lumba-lumba duduk disamping pria cantik.

"suie, kau benar-benar jatuhh cinta pada yoochun sunbae?" tanya jaejoong -pemuda cantik- pada junsu -pemuda imut-. Junsu adalah adik sepupunya.

"sepertinya begitu" jawab junsu dengan wajah yang memerah. jaejoong tersenyum melihat adiknya, hati junsu yang berbunga-bunga seperti gadis yang menemukan pangerannya. saat jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke pertandingan basket.

**Kamu Kamu**

Tiba-tiba saja mata jaejoong dan mata yunho bertemu, seperti ada magnet yang menarik ke mata musang itu.

'sepertinya aku pernah melihat mata musang itu' batin jaejoong

** kamar Jaejoong**

Jaejoong segera melempar tubuhnya ke kasur, ia kembali teringat tatapan yunho.

"apa sebelumnya aku pernah bertemu dengan yunho sunbae?" gumam jaejoong sambil memeluk boneka gajah yang lumayan besar berwarna abu-abu dan jaejoong memejamkan matanya membawa ke dunia mimpi.

**Keesokan harinya...**

** SMA ShinKi**

Terlihat jaejoong kesusahan membawa buku-buku keruang guru yang disuruh guru choi.

**Rusak ..**

"maaf" ucap jaejoong membungkukkan badannya karna mmenabrak seseorang. jaejong tidak melihat siapa yang ia tabrak justru langsung berjongkok membereskan buku-buku yang jatuh.

"biar aku bantu" ucap orang itu dan ikut berjongkok membereskan buku-buku.

"tidak per...lu" jaejoong membelalakkan mata indahnya saat tau dihadapannya adalah pujaan hatinya -Jung Yunho-

"kenapa? ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanya yunho.

"a-ani" tiba-tiba saja jaejoong menjadi gugup, memegang buku dengan erat dan segera berdiri.

"ini bukunya" yunho ikut berdiri dan menyerahkan sisa bukunya pada jaejoong.

"go-gomawo sunbae" ucap jaejoong dengan gugupnya.

"cheonma. aku sering melihatmu tapi aku belum tau namamu" sahut yunho dengan tersenyum.

"na-namaku Kim Jaejoong tapi sering dipanggil joongie" jawab jaejoong.

"Benarkah!" kaget yunho.

"I-iya".

"joongie... akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu" yunho segera memeluk jaejoong. sedangkan jaejoong terpaku ditempat karnanya. yunho melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu jaejoong.

"apa kau mengingatku, joongie?" tanya yunho dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"hah?" jaejoong tak mengerti perkataan yunho dengan wajah polosnya.

"kau punya luka didahi kan?" tanya yunho menunjuk dahi jaejoong yang tertutup oleh poninya.

"bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya jaejoong balik.

"waktu kecil kau terluka karna jatuh saat ingin mengambil balon yang tersangkut di pohon, dan aku datang mengambil balon dengan cara memanjat, apa kau ingat?" jelas yunho pada jaejoong. jaejoong berusaha keras untuk mengingatnya.

"jadi anak laki-laki itu adalah yunho sunbae" jaejoong menutup mulutnya, tak percaya.

"iya. aku sudah lama mencarimu dan tak kusangka ternyata kau sekolah disini juga" yunho tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"selama ini, yunho sunbae mencariku?" tanya jaejoong menunjuk dirinya.

"jadi... bisakah kau menjadi kekasihku?" kata yunho dan menggenggam tangan jaejoong. jaejoong benar-benar tak pernah membayangkan ini, saat jaejoong baru masuk disekolah ini jaejoong terpesona melihat seniornya siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho. ini seperti mimpi baginya, Tiba-tiba saja yunho mengajaknya menjadi kekasih, yang lebih terkejut lagi anak laki-laki yang mengambilkan balon dari pohon adalah Jung Yunho. pemuda yang disukainya.

"joongie, kenapa melamun? kau menerimaku atau tidak?" tanya yunho menatap doe eyes jaejoong yang indah.

"emm.. aku mau" jawab jaejoong dan menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak terlihat wajah memerahnya.

"gomawo joongie... sekarang kau memanggilku dengan sebutan yunnie" ucap yunho tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk jaejoong lagi.

"iya yunnie" jaejoong membalas pelukan yunho dan tersenyum.

**'Apa aku dan yunnie ditakdirkan? kalau begitu baguslah **'batin Jaejoong mempereratkan pelukannya.

** 'terima kasih tuhan'** batin yunho.

** END**

**Gomawo yang sudah baca, dan mian jika fanfic ini GaJe#bow. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, kritik atau saran u,u**


End file.
